Two Different Worlds
by Chairman Meow101
Summary: This is based after CHF and Sever. Magnus and Alec are on their way home when the portal sends them to another demission, to the mansion that Rhine,Cecily,Reed,Rowen and Bowen live in. The biggest question is How will they get back?
1. The Taste Of France

Chapter one: The taste of France

Disclaimer: They belong to Lauren Destefano and Cassandra Clare

POV: Alec

Me and Magnus lay cuddling on the couch watching the re-runs of '_Project Runway' _that he had missed, since the big battle with Sebastian and the dark shadow hunters which many shadow hunters and downworlders had been hurt in, Magnus had been too busy with work to spend much time with me.

"I've got an Idea!" Magnus exclaimed suddenly, making me jump and fall off the couch. He peered over the side at me smirking, I just glared at him.

"What is it?" I asked getting off the floor and rubbing my sore backside which made him smirk even more

"Let's have dinner in France!" he said jumping up and down with excitement, I just eyed him warily. I never knew where he got his energy from these days; he'd been working a lot lately and had been warned not to use his magic too much.

"Not a good idea Magnus" I said then regretted it instantly when I saw him frown. "What I meant was that you're not supposed to be doing much magic, that's all" He thought for a moment.

"Just this one trip please" he begged me "And then I promise to rest up for the next two days" he told me, I sighed and he knew he had won.

"Fine let's go" I mumbled and he began to make the portal, when it was done we stepped though and landed in front of the Eiffel tower.

"Hmm where to go?" Magnus muttered to himself then he grabbed my arm and started pulling towards a fancy looking restaurant. When we got inside I saw everyone was fancily dressed and I was glad Magnus had told me to change before we came.

"Voulez-vous une table?" A pretty waitress asked in an elegant French ascent, winking at Magnus with brown and blue eyes. I tensed up and Magnus took my hand indicating to her that we were a couple.

"Oui s'll vous plait" Magnus replied with ease, the waitress glared at me a second before she gestured for us to follow her to a table. She handed us a menu each and walked off.

"I don't think she liked me very much" I said and Magnus laughed.

"She's just jealous that I have such a cute boyfriend" He said making me blush at that moment the waitress came back with a note pad in her hand.

"Vous avez chosisi?" she asked, pointedly ignoring me. Magnus ordered two cokes and two bowls of 'Soupe a l'oignon' which was apparently an onion soup with a beef stock base and cheese on top.

"You'll love the soup I promise you" Magnus told me excitedly and I smiled, it wasn't often that Magnus was excited like this or that I had Magnus all to myself so I was going to make use of it. Before we could say anything else the waitress came back with our drinks and meals.

"Bon appetit" she said before walking off swaying her hips and winking at Magnus one last time, I sent a glare at her and Magnus laughed.

"You are so cute!" he said and my checks lit up bright red, trying to hide my face I took a spoonful of the soup.

"This .is .amazing" I said before spooning more into my mouth, the look on Magnus triumphant. When we had finished our meal we went into a alley way so that Magnus could make a portal without any mundane's seeing.

However when we stepped though the portal we were greeted by another sight then expected. In front of us was a huge stone mansion with green, leafy hedges and a flowing water fountain.

"I think I may have taken us somewhere in another country" Magnus said, earning a glare from me.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" A voice said behind us, we both tensed up, this wasn't gonna be good.

NOTE:

_Voulez-vous une table?-Would you like a table?_

_Oui s'll vous plait-Yes please_

_Vous avez chosisi?-Are you ready to order?_

_Bon appetit-Enjoy your meal_


	2. Authors Note

_**Authors Note:**_

_**I'm sorry that the second chapter Is taking so long, I wrote it down on a piece of refill at school (Or a couple) so I just have to write it out on the computer but homework and other things keep getting in the way(It is quite a long chapter so hopefully it'll be worth the wait). **_

_**Thanks **_

_**-Chairman Meow101**_


	3. The fiery red head

Chapter 2: The Fiery red head

Disclaimer: I don't know them

POV: Magnus

'Shit! This is bad, really bad' was the only thought going through my head as me and Alec turned around to be meet by a young looking girl. She looked about fourteen to sixteen years old and had long red hair.

"I believe I asked a question" she said angrily and I winced at her tone, then suddenly there was a noise behind her and another girl with frizzy looking hair came up behind her.

"What is happening here" the girl asked and Alec looked at me nervously before walking forward.

"I'm Alec and this is Magnus, my boyfriend" he said and both the girls looked shocked.

"As in dating together?" The red head asked, I gave them a weird look and Alec bushed and looked down at his feet.

"Yup, you got a problem with that?" I asked them and Alec hit me on the arm mumbling that I shouldn't be rude.

"Umm no it's just unheard of here" The red head told me and I raised an eyebrow which made Alec hit me on the arm again.

"I'm Rhine and this is Cecily" Rhine told us gesturing towards the space that Cecily was in before. Just then Cecily came out of the house holding a small baby who was quietly crying.

"And this is Bowen Cecily's son" Rhine said, that was when the thought struck me.

"Just how old are you guys?" I asked, just noticing that Alec wasn't beside me and he was talking to Cecily and Bowen quietly.

"I'm nineteen, Bowen's ten months old and Cecily is fourteen" Rhine told me while playing with her hair uncomfortably. "What about you guys?" Cecily asked.

"Alec's nineteen but I won't tell you my age because you wouldn't believe me" I said and Rhine raised her eyebrows at me.

"Try us" she said and I smirked.

"I'm four hundred years old" I said and Rhine's eyes widened, I just smirked and Alec matched my smirk.

"Your lying" Cecily said then turning to Alec she said "He's lying isn't he?" but Alec just shook his head and her mouth dropped open.

_(To Be Continued…..)_

_Sorry Mum's on my back about homework and stuff like that so I'll update tomorrow._

_-Chairman Meow101 _


	4. Faulty Magic

Chapter three: Faulty Magic

Disclaimer: all the same

POV: Alec

Rhine, Cecily, Magnus and I sat on a couch inside the huge mansion eating cookies and drinking tea as we talked.

"You're kidding me right! Both of you were married to the same guy?" Magnus asked amazed, I was surprised that he hadn't come across something like this before since he is four hundred years old.

"Uh yeah and also a girl named Jenna but she died of the virus a year early" Cecily feeding Bowen.

"What's the virus and what do you mean a year early?" I asked her, when I looked at Magnus he looked confused too. The girls just gave me a weird look as if I was supposed to know about it, like it was common knowledge.

"You seriously don't know what I'm talking about?" Rhine asked and I shook my head."What about you Magnus?" she asked turning to Magnus who also shook his head.

"Haven't heard of it which is surprising since I have heard of some pretty wacky things" Magnus said with a distant look in his eyes as if he was deep in thought.

"What is it?" I asked, I was really curious and it sounded quite serious.

"The Virus is the reason there's not many of us left, it kills males at twenty-five and females at twenty. You just get really sick and keep throwing up until you die really, lucky someone has found a cure for it" Cecily said.

"Me and my brother were the first to be cured" Rhine added "Unfortunately Linden, Jenna and Rose didn't live long enough to get it"

"Who's Rose and Linden if you don't mind me asking" Magnus asked while pouring himself another cup of tea.

"Linden was the name of my husband and Rose was his first wife" Cecily said with sadness behind her eyes. "Poor Bowen, he's never gonna know his father" she continued; looking like she was about to cry.

"Well thank you for the drink and nibbles but we better go, my sister will be expecting us" I said standing up.

"Yes thank you, I'm sorry about your lost" Magnus said, then taking my hand we walked out the door.

(Half an hour later)

POV: Rhine

"They are very strange people" I said picking up the plates and cups and Cecily just hugged Bowen closer to her chest muttering softly to him.

"Who was that Sis?" My brother Rowan asked walking though the door with Reed in tow, I was about to answer when Reed butted in.

"Why is there glitter on my seat?" he complained glaring at the sparkly silver glitter.

"We had some visitors, names were Magnus and Alec" I told them

"Still doesn't explain why there's glitter on my seat" Reed huffed and Cecily wacked him over the head with the book she was reading.

Shut up I'm reading here" she said and went back to her book, Rowan smirked and I could help but laugh. Reed glared at us and stormed out the front door, I heard Alec's and Magnus's voices and looked at the window and sure enough there they were. Alec looked angry at Magnus and Magnus looked like he was trying to reason with him as well as talk to Reed, 'Well this'll be interesting' I said to myself and sat down to watch.

POV: Magnus

I was standing there half listening to Alec rant about how I was a Warlock and should know how to get us out of here, and half trying to figure out what the hell was going on when I heard a voice behind me.

"Alec and Magnus I'm guessing" a gruff voice said and Me and Alec turned to see who it was. There stood a scruffy looking man who was properly in his thirty's; he wore dusty clothes and muddy work boots, his eyes were brown and I could see he was a joking type of person.

"Yes I'm Magnus and this is Alec" I said gesturing to myself and Alec "And you are?" I asked, he just smirked and walked closer until he was only a small distance away from Alec and I.

"Reed Ashby" he said "Why did you leave glitter in my seat?" he asked.

"Really again with the glitter, Reed?" A young looking boy said coming out of the house.

"Hi I'm Rowan, Rhine's twin brother" the boy said putting out his hand and I shook it." Why don't you come inside, it's starting to get dark now" He asked

"That would be great thanks" Alec said and started walking forwards, I grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"I thought you wanted to go home" I whispered and he gave me an angry look.

"Well were stuck here until you figure out how to get us back so we may as well in joy it" he said before storming off towards the house.

Alec was right, how are we gonna get back if I don't figure out why my magic is working? 'It's times like this I hate life' I thought to myself before heading to the house.

_Not a too bad chapter I think, I even got some thoughts from Reed and Rhine as well as Alec and Magnus._

_Happy Reading_

_-Chairman Meow101_


	5. Better Unheard

Chapter four: Better unheard

Disclaimer: Not mine

POV: Cecily

Alec and Magnus had been here a week and I could tell there was something they were hiding, something big and I was going to find out what it was. I mean with Magnus, his eyes look exactly like cat eyes which is not normal. But Alec is the one which concerns me the most because he carry's daggers and this weird stick thing which he calls a 'Stele' on a daily basis which is just creepy and weird. Night had fallen a few hours ago and everyone was in bed, I was just walking past Magnus's and Alec's door when I heard them talking so I stopped to listen.

"So what are we gonna do then Magnus? We both have responsibilities at home so we can't stay much longer" Alec said, anger and worry clear in his voice.

"I know Alexander I'm trying to get back but for some reason my magic keeps back firing on me" Magnus replied and I heard footsteps walk over and open a draw, then close it again. Magic? What are they talking about?

"I'm gonna go train, just because I'm away from home doesn't mean I have to go out of shape" Alec said and I heard him move towards the door, I rushed around the corner just as the door opened and Alec stepped out holding a couple daggers and a long sword with marks all down the blade. I whimpered in fear but covered my mouth quickly, not quickly enough though. Alec whipped his head around and scanned the hall, I pressed myself closer into the wall until he turned back to Magnus to talk again.

"What are you looking for?" Magnus asked poking his head out the door for a second but then his head disappeared from view within seconds.

"I thought I heard someone but it must have been in my head" Alec said; he sounded uncertain.

"Just go trains but make sure you have a shower before you come to bed, you stink after training" Magnus said before shutting the door. Alec walked away and I heard the front door open and close, then finely I let out a sigh of relief.

"Spying are we Cecily?" asked a voice behind me and I spun around to be meet by Alec.

"Umm no I was just…" I said stuttering, he took a step towards me and I gulped as the moonlight shined of the daggers in his belt. I tried stepping back but I was pressed up against the wall as it was.

"You know it's not nice to eavesdrop on other people's conversations" he said his voice had a dangerous tone to it "What did you hear" he continued; his hand brushed the handle of one of his daggers.

"Umm something about Magic back firing" I said; my voice trembling and he swore.

"No one is to know about this" he threatened "If someone finds out both me and Magnus are in deep trouble and you knew too much already" Alec said and I saw that behind the anger in his eyes there was fear and worry.

"Okay my mouth is shut" I said making a zip gesture across my mouth, he scoffed and walked off. I was still trembling when I got into my room but this time it was trembles of anger. How dare he come into my home and threaten me! This is my home not his. But the encounter left me more curious then before, they must have something to hide, something deep and dark.

(The next morning)

I woke up late and extremely hungry so I had a shower and went down stairs to have breakfast to find Rhine holding Bowen on her lap and Reed, Rowan and Alec were sitting at the table' deep in discussion.

"Morning" I said cheerily and grabbed a couple pieces of bread and put them into the toaster.

"Morning, your up late" Reed said grabbing whatever he was showing Rowan and Alec off the table. "Bye, I have to get this done otherwise I will be very angry at myself" Reed said walking off. I looked at Alec and any sign of yesterdays out burst was gone.

"Any reason your staring at my boyfriend Cecily" Magnus asked smirking and Alec's eyes darted up to meet mine.

"Umm no reason, I was just staring into space" I said, thankfully my toast popped at that moment so I could look away from Alec's dark gaze with an excuse. How was I going to cope with Alec glaring at me all the time? When people say that some things are better unheard, I believe them now.


	6. Something Strange

Chapter Five: Something Strange

Disclaimer: Not mine sadly

POV: Magnus

I threw another ball of blue fire across the lawn causing it to set alight yet again, sighing I put out the fire with a flick of my wrist and slid down on to the blackened grass. Alec came out of the house with a couple glasses of lemonade; he saw the black grass and raised his eyebrows at me.

"Still not working I'm guessing?" he said and I gave him a death glare, he simply put down the tray on the table closest to him and backed away. He was wise enough to know not to point out the obvious when I was angry.

"If it was working do you think I would be standing here and putting the grass on fire?" I asked storming over to him, he rolled his eyes and turned to go back inside when I grabbed his arm.

"Don't you need to focus?" he pointed out and I could tell by his tone that he was a bit angry at me, to be quite honest I don't blame him.

"I'm sorry okay? It's just that this has never happened before, I've always been able to do whatever I wanted with my magic and now I can't" I said and his eyes softened, he kissed me softly on the lips and I melted into him.

"I hope we aren't disrupting anything" a voice behind us said smirking and Alec pulled away from me; blushing a bright red. He wasn't comfortable kissing around other people or even hugging for that matter.

"Umm no" Alec replied stuttering and Reed laughed, after glaring at Reed Alec stormed off to the house and I sighed. They called me the over dramatic one most of the time.

"What in the world happened to the grass?" Reed exclaimed and I panicked, I was so distracted by Alec that I had forgotten to make the grass green again!

"Umm no reason I got to go" I said hurrying off into the house, out of the corner of my eye I saw him give me a weird look and I mentally punched myself. 'What a way to make him suspicious' I thought to myself angrily.

_Just a short chapter this morning as I have plans with my Godfather today but I thought I'd write a quick chapter while I waited for him to arrive so enjoy_

_-Chairman Meow101_


	7. The Talk

Chapter Seven: The Talk

Disclaimer: Not Mine

POV: Rhine

There is something strange about Alec and Magnus that none of me, Cecily, Rowan and Reed could figure out. I mean Alec always has a least one blade on him and when we came home a couple days ago, all the grass was burned black. When Magnus and Alec went out to look at the town me, Cecily, Rowan and Reed sat down to discuss what to do about them.

"I vote that we get their side of the story and then decided if they should stay or not" Cecily said, holding Bowen close to her chest as he fed.

"But how do we know that their telling the truth?" Reed asked and I shrugged. We all jumped when we heard the front door open but relaxed a little bit when we heard the voices of Magnus and Alec full the hall.

"Well their going to suspect something soon if they aren't already" Alec was saying and I heard Magnus let out an annoyed sigh.

"Well what do you want me to do Alexander? It's not like I can try making a portal without them seeing my magic" Magnus said. I looked to Reed but he was already almost at the door. With one last look at me and Cecily he opened the doors.

"We need to talk" Reed said crossing his arms and Alec looked at Magnus and then Reed, and then me and Cecily; confusion clear on his deathly white face.

"About what?" Magnus asked as Reed pushed him and Alec into the room and onto a seat.

"I think you know what" Cecily said and both of their faces went pale.

_(To Be Continued…..) _


	8. An Unwanted Visitor

Chapter Eight: An Unwanted Visitor

Declaimer: Not Mine

POV: Alec

"Let me think, no I don't know" Magnus said calmly but we could all tell that he was nervous.

"What is all this talk about 'Magic' and 'Portals'?" Cecily asked; angrily storming up to me and Magnus.

"I told you that they were getting suspicious" I snapped looking at Magnus and he just sighed.

"Fine since we really have no choice we will tell you what's going on" Magnus said sounding tired and I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Are you serious? Do you know what the Clave will do to me if they discover that I told?" I exclaimed and he gave me a look.

"Please we just want to know what's going on but we don't want you to get in trouble for it" Rhine said and I knew we had no choice but to tell them since they were nice enough to let us stay. I looked at Magnus and I nodded and he simply gave me a stressed smile.

"Okay where do you want us to start?" Magnus asked, taking my hand. They simply started at us in shock for a few moments but they started asking question after question.

(Two Hours later)

POV: Cecily

"So you're telling me that you can make portal to go anywhere in the world but you can't make a portal out of our world?" Rhine asked and Magnus nodded, blue flames danced on his fingers.

"If you're a four hundred year old warlock surely you know a few tricks" Rowan said and Magnus glared at him.

"Of Course I do but none of them are working I mean look at your grass" Magnus said.

"Well we need to figure out something because my sister will kill me if we're away any longer" Alec said frowning. I was about answer when I heard footsteps behind me, Magnus looked up and his face went pale. When I looked behind me I saw a tall guy with bone white skin, he had a white suit on and instead of hair he had barbed wire coming out of his head.

"Father?" Magnus asked and the man gave an evil grin.


	9. Asmodeus

_Chapter Nine: Asmodeus _

_Disclaimer: Not mine_

_Song of the Chapter: Shake it off- Florence + the Machine (I prefer the glee version though), I think this song relates to the chapter._

_POV: Magnus_

"Who are you?" Cecily asked and my father laughed, me and Alec shared a nervous look.

"What are you doing here Asmodeus?" Alec said his voice calm but his hands were shaking. My father took a step towards me and I stood up to meet him; I wasn't going to fear him anymore.

"I believe we made a deal a little while ago didn't we Magnus?" Father said and I smirked.

"So that's what this is about?" I asked and he launched forward grabbing my wrist with a strong grip.

"I will not be embarrassed by my own son Magnus, remember I can take your life whenever I want; don't think I won't" he said and I heard Cecily and Rhine gasp behind me. Alec stood up and stood behind me, his normally sea blue eyes were now dark blue with rage.

"You are not going to even get close to hurting Magnus" Alec threatened angrily and even I was shocked by the harshness of his tone. I took his hand in mine and I felt just how much he was shaking.

_(To be continued…. I have to study for a big German test tomorrow)_

_-Chairman Meow _


	10. Disappear

Chapter Ten: Disappear

Disclaimer: Not mine

_Story continued….._

POV: Rhine

I looked between Magnus to Alec, then to the bone white man that they'd called 'Asmodeus'.

"Umm what are you doing here?" I asked and Asmodeus turned his eyes to me for a second before they went back to Alec's eyes.

"So you two did end up getting together in the end" Asmodeus said walking closer to Alec and Magnus drew a protective arm around Alec's waist; Asmodeus just laughed in response.

"You really think that you'd be able to protect your little shadow hunting boy against me Magnus?" the man said; his voice held a warning tone.

"Just leave him alone he has nothing to do with this" Magnus exclaimed and I saw clear anger in his eyes.

"That's where you're wrong Magnus, as soon as he opened his mouth he became part of this" Asmodeus snarled after glaring in Alec's direction for a second.

"Can we all just stop this? You're going to wake Bowen" Cecily yelled startling Magnus and Alec as if they had forgotten that she was there.

"I can fix that" Asmodeus said, clicking his fingers and Bowen disappeared leaving the blankets bunched up in Cecily's arms. She let out a cry and sunk to the ground in shock; wet tears splashed to the ground.

"Bring Bowen back!" Magnus exclaimed and Asmodeus walked up to Magnus so that they were face to face.

"Not until I get what I want, you will erase Simons memory and then and only then will I let him go" Asmodeus said and Cecily growled angrily and charged at him; he simply caught her and pushed her into the wall behind him.

"Stop this; your making it worse than it has to be" Magnus hissed and Asmodeus laughed.

"Well will you do what I asked you to?" Asmodeus asked and Magnus shook his head.

"Why would he listen to you? You're just a monster!" Cecily yelled, he just laughed.

"If you want to do this the hard way, and then be it" Asmodeus said, he clicked his fingers and I heard Magnus let out an angry gasp of surprise. When I looked at him he was looking at the space that Alec had once stood in with unshed tears in his eyes.

"How dare you!" Magnus yelled lunching multiple balls of blue fire at Asmodeus which was meet by balls of red fire that melded and turned into purple ash.

"When you're ready to accept my deal, call me" Asmodeus said before disappearing. Magnus sunk to his knees and I put my arms around him in a tight hug, I felt hot wet tears fall onto my arm and I pulled him in to a closer hug I could feel how much he was shaking.

"I'm so sorry about this, all of it" Magnus sobbed and Cecily joined our hug, she too was crying silently.

"What are we gonna do now?"

_What do you think will happen? Will Magnus cave and accept or will Alec and Bowen stay in Asmodeus's grips?(Yes, I am evil)_

_-Chairman Meow101 _


	11. Blue Sparks

Chapter Eleven: Blue sparks

Disclaimer: Not mine

POV: Rhine

After Asmodeus left both Magnus and Cecily went to their rooms and Cecily didn't come out until tea time.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" I asked her and I saw her red puffy eyes shimmering with unshed tears, I instantly felt bad.

"I'm getting there" she replied and gave me a small strained smile before returning to her dinner. Uncomfortable silence filled the room and the only sounds to be heard was the sound of cutlery hitting the plates and the occasional sigh or cough from Reed as he smoked his cigar.

"How are we going to get Bowen and Alec back?" Cecily eventually asked and Reed scoffed.

"We're not going to" he said and Cecily gasped "Think about it, this man Asmodeus or whatever is really powerful thing but is also very angry"

"But Magnus won't stop until he gets Alec back" Rowan said "you know that right"

"Yes but will he go to all the effort for Bowen?" Reed asked angrily" he's only worrying about Alec and you know it" he said before storming out and slamming the door. A few uncomfortable seconds later I heard a car come to life and speed out of the gravel driveway, Cecily stood up and left the room leaving just me and Rowan in an awkward silence.

"Well as…interesting as that was I'm gonna go to bed" Rowan said leaving the room, I looked out the window at the pitch black night and decided to take some dinner to Magnus. After dishing up some food onto a plate I made my way down the dark hall way and knocked on Magnus's door, I waited for five minutes but no one answered.

"Magnus I'm coming in okay?" I said and opened the door; the curtains were drawn open even though night had fallen ages ago. I put the plate on the bedside table and saw that the bed was messily made, so me being… well me I decided to make the bed neatly. I was just fluffing up the pillows when I noticed that one of them was wet with what must have been tears, a cold wind blew around the room so I went to close the window. That's when I noticed blue sparks coming from the corner of the yard, instantly I grabbed one of Alec's daggers and went to find out the source of them. When I arrived I was just narrowly missed by a blue blur as it speed across my vision.

"Oh god, did I hit you?" Came Magnus's panicked voice and I shook my head before remembering that he probably couldn't see me in the dark.

"No I'm fine" I said and I heard his footsteps come closer until he was standing right by me with a blue flame lingering on his fingers; lighting the small space between me and him. His eyes were red and puffy, and by the look of his posture he was really tired.

"Why don't we go inside so that you can rest, I can even heat up your dinner for you" I said trying to coax him inside but he wouldn't budge.

"I don't have the appetite to eat at the moment" he said sounding defeated, I grabbed his hand and lead him inside; this time he didn't struggle.

"Well you're going to at least sit down because you look very tired mister" I told him and he opened his mouth as in to agree with me so I simply sent him a glare and shut it instantly; even he knew not to cross me. When I eventually got him to eat and go to sleep, I got changed into my night gown and sat on my bed thinking. If Magnus doesn't apply to Asmodeus's rules then how are we gonna get Bowen and Alec back? Oh how I hate drama.

_Well this chapter is longer than I thought it would be but I don't know when I'll have as much inspiration again; also I don't think you'd mind a long chapter, anglicpower._

_Oh and also I have made a community called ' Book Addicts' which will feature stories that I have written and stories that my friends have written so please check it out, this story has been added to it._

_Oh and also (again) I have decided to write another Fanfic while writing this one. It'll be on Charlie Bone so look out for that (If you don't know the Charlie Bone series then you should read it, it's amazing!) _


	12. Changing Sides

Chapter Twelve: Changing sides

Disclaimer: Not Mine

_I know I haven't updated lately so I hope this chapter makes up for it_

POV: Alec

I woke up to the sound of a baby crying and instantly everything with Magnus and Asmodeus came back into my mind. What was Magnus doing now, was he even thinking of me and Bowen?

"Magnus isn't coming, you and Bowen are stuck here as my personal slaves" said a voice to my left, I turned my head and saw Asmodeus rocking Bowen gently in his arms. I was surprised that he could be so gentle with Bowen, whenever I'd seen him he had been yelling with flames lingering on his fingers.

"You won't get away with this" I spat and Asmodeus sighed, I glared at him but he simply put Bowen down onto the couch and handed me a bowl that held delicious looking porridge. I took the bowl and was tempted to eat it for a second but then I put it on the table beside me instead; I wasn't going to let him tempt me with food, even if it does look delicious.

"You need to eat Alexander" he sighed pushing the bowl towards me but I simply pushed it away again.

"Why would I trust anything you give me?" I said and he looked like I had punched him in the stomach.

"I know you have no reason to trust me but please believe me, you can trust me" he said, his voice held a hurt tone "I don't want to hurt you…"

"Then what do you want?" I exclaimed and he jumped at my raised voice "You almost killed Magnus in Edom!" I yelled and Bowen started crying.

"I know your upset but if you listen to me I can explain" Asmodeus said over the crying baby but I scoffed and left the room.


	13. Author Note

Author Notes:

I know its been ages since I've updated but my internet is playing up so i cant get on most of time, once the internet is working again i will update.

I'm currently on my mums laptop and she doesn't want me on to long so i better wrap this this up.

Bye!

-Chairman Meow


	14. Glasses Full Of Tears

Chapter Thirteen: Glasses full of Tears

Disclaimer: Not Mine

POV: Jace

I threw another dagger at the wall; my whole body ached from throwing daggers, running endless laps and various other training but even the pain couldn't get my mind off Alec and Magnus. They had been gone three months now and no one knew where they were, I felt as if I was missing a half of me with Alec gone.

"They still aren't home, it just looked exactly the same as when I last cheeked" Izzy said; sounding defeated. I dropped the dagger I was about to throw and pulled her into a tight hug.

"There'll be back in no time" I said but I wasn't sure if I was trying to convince her or myself.

"Hey where's Alexander?" Mayrse asked, behind her stood Robert with his usual strict expression. As soon as Izzy heard Alec's name she started crying, Mayrse looked alarmed but Robert's expression didn't change.

"We don't know" Izzy said; her voice think with tears "They went out for dinner three months ago but didn't come back". Mayrse's mouth opened in shock and her eyes shimmered with tears that slowly started sliding down her cheek.

"Why didn't we hear about this earlier?" Robert almost yelled; grief and shock was clear in his voice, which surprised me since Robert had been pretending like Alec didn't even exist for the past year or so.

"We hoped they would turn up before it became a worry" I said and Robert span around to meet me with one of the scariest death stares I've ever seen.

"This is my son we're talking about here" Robert said; his face red with rage "WE HAD EVERY RIGHT TO KNOW" he yelled and I jumped.

"Please Calm down darling, we'll let the clave know" Mayrse said; she tried to smile but it looked out of place on her tear-stained face. With one last glare in my direction, Robert let Mayrse lead him out of the room.

"I need to get out of here, I'm going for a walk" I mumbled and left a shocked and upset Isabelle behind me.

POV: Izzy

The door closed behind Jace and the sound of his angry footsteps slowly faded as he made his way down the long hall. With the room now completely quiet, I had nothing to distract me from my nagging thoughts. Questions like was Alec and Magnus okay, where were they and were they even alive? Circled around my brain, I don't know what I'd do if Alec or Magnus died. I already lost one brother who didn't even get to live his life, I can't lose them.

"Is Magnus here?" asked a frantic voice from the door way and I nearly fell to ground in surprise. Turning around I saw Tessa Grey but she wasn't her usual done-up self, her brown year lay unbrushed and unwashed on the side of her face; her normally happy eyes had huge bags under them.

"No" I answered and she looked like she was going to cry "Him and Alec went missing three months ago"

"Stupid Magnus" Tessa mumbled and I walked over to her and pulled her into a tight hug, within seconds I felt hot tears slide onto my arm.

"Its gonna be okay" I said and she scoffed.

"No it isn't" she said and I looked at her in surprise, she never used an angry tone.

"Why" I asked and a angry look crossed her face but was gone within a second.

"Magnus's father is keeping Alec and this baby named Bowen captive until Magnus wipes Simons memory of all the shadow hunter and downworlder stuff" Tessa told me and I sunk to the floor.

"We could track Alec and this Bowen kid" I said and her face lit up. "I haven't been able to and nether has Jace but warlock magic is stronger so you have a chance" I continued excitedly.

"I could try but I'm not making any promises" Tessa said and I got up and rushed out of the room to find something that belonged to Alec. Maybe there was hope after all.

_Wow, this is starting to sound like a pretty little liar's novel, well with magic. I've just started the PLL series (Pretty little liars) and I LOVE it! If you're into mystery or suspense then I fully suggest PLL, it does get a little confusing though…_

_-Chairman Meow101 _


	15. Hope

Chapter fourteen: Hope

Disclaimer: Not mine

POV: Magnus

"You're going to ruin the carpet if you keep pacing like that" Rhine said from the door way and I glared at her.

"I'm thinking, not pacing" I replied even though I was fully aware I was pacing, she raised her eyebrows and I glared at her again.

"I have to think of a way to free Alec and Bowen without erasing Simon's memory, Izzy would kill me if I erased his memory" I told her. "And Clary for that matter" I added as an afterthought.

"Well whatever you do, you need to do it soon" Rhine said and I gave her a look which she returned.

"Nah shit Sherlock" I said sarcastically and she sighed, she reached into her coat pocket and threw a ball of paper at me.

"What's this?" I asked bending to pick it up; as soon as my hand touched the piece of paper I felt a hot burning feeling on my hand and moved my hand away.

"You tell me" she said "it arrived in a burning flame that disappeared after the paper dropped". I touched the paper quickly to cheek if it had cooled down, it had. Grabbing the paper I began to read out loud and Rhine leaned forward to listen.

"_Hey Magnus, this is Izzy._

_I just wanted to tell you that Tessa has been able to track Alec and Bowen, and also that they are unharmed which is surprising considering how ruthless you father is. I hope you have a plan to get them back which hopefully doesn't involve erasing Simon's memory since I have just got him back again. Please try respond to this but if you can't then I'll send you another one when I have an update for you. By the way, you know that you're in a whole different dimension right? I didn't even know you could go to other dimensions but you are quite powerful so I shouldn't be surprised. _

_Awaiting you return, Izzy_

_XOXO"_

After I finished reading I heard an excited yell come from the door way and looked up to be meet by a very messy haired Cecily.

"Who's Tessa and when can she get my Bowen back?" she asked excitably and out the corner of my eye I saw Rhine smile.

"Tessa is one of my friends, she's a very powerful warlock" I answered and Cecily smiled which was a rear sight since Bowen went missing, she had spent most of her time locked up in her room lately.

"So can she get them back?" she asked "Sooner rather than later would be nice" she said and I ran my hand through my mattered hair.

"I don't know at the moment but with Tessa on board, there's hope" I told her and she ran out of the room chanting 'Hope, hope, happiness!' over and over again making me and Rhine laugh.

"Well let's hope things start going right for once" Rhine said getting off the bed and walking to the door, pausing she said "Thank you for making something interesting happen here". She winked and left the room, trust Rhine to make light out of the situation.

POV: Izzy

I was pacing in the training room when a blue flame appeared, instantly I called Jace and ran to grab it. He came in a second later and I read the letter aloud to him.

"_Hello, it's so nice to hear from you!_

_I'm so sorry about all of this; I know you, Jace and the other lightwoods are properly worried sick by now but I never meant for this to happen. Me and Alec were just in Paris because I felt like getting out of the house and when I made the portal, I didn't realize my dad had changed the destination. I'm trying to think of a way to avoid erasing Simon's memories but I don't know how I can however I will inform you when I have something to tell you. I hope that you're not mad at me because I know I would be._

_Please forgive me_

_Lots of love, Magnus Bane_

_XOXO" _

We sat in silence for a few moments and I realized; I wasn't mad at him like I thought I was, I was mad at Asmodeus. Grabbing his hand I pulled him off the ground and handed him a blade, smiling he accepted the blade and got into fighting stance. I grabbed myself a blade and we started fighting, after all why do something which makes you upset when there's a reason to smile?


	16. Letters

Chapter Fifteen: Letters

Disclaimer: Not Mine

POV: Alec

I was pacing the room when a burning ball of flames appeared in front of me, I caught it before it before it hit the ground and my hand was burnt instantly. With sore fingers I unwrapped the note and read it in my head.

_To my dearest Alexander_

_I hope that you and Bowen are okay and I hope you know that you are greatly missed here and in New York. Thankfully my friend Tessa Grey who is a powerful and wise warlock has tracked your location, in case you haven't guessed you're in Edom. But don't worry we will find a way to get you out, I hope you get this._

_Sincerely, you're glittery Warlock ;)_

I had just finished reading the letter when I heard Asmodeus's footsteps walking towards the library where I was, I managed to hide the note just seconds before Asmodeus strolled into the room with Bowen in his arms.

"Why do I smell burning in here?" he asked sniffing the air and I rushed to think of a decent excuse.

"I uh burnt some toast just before" I said gesturing to the kitchen "But I cleaned it up"

"I see" he said giving me a weird look, he put Bowen gently on the couch and left the room again. Grabbing some paper I started writing a reply, five minutes I was done and thankfully I managed to send it.

"There's hope Bowen" I said smiling down to the sleeping baby "We won't be here much longer"

POV: Magnus

Me, Reed, Rhine and Cecily were eating breakfast in uncomfortable silence when Cecily looked up and screamed.

"There was a ball of fire that just appeared out of nowhere" Cecily said still shocked and both me and Rhine laughed.

"It's called a fire message Cecily" I told her picking up the note; I read it in my head and smiled.

"Is it good news?" Rhine asked and I nodded, then clearing my throat I started reading the note out loud.

_Dear Magnus and others_

_Asmodeus is actually treating me and Bowen well; he even let me raid the library! Bowen is just peacefully sleeping on the couch at the moment so it's beautifully quiet here (And for the record I did guess we were in a demon realm of some kind). Just a hint though, you're father always goes out on Sundays and during the week so maybe some could break in ;), I gotta go now._

_Love Alec_

When I finished everyone was smiling or jumping up in their seats in excitement.

"I will contact the shadowhunters now" I told them rushing out of the room, maybe things were really looking up.


	17. Battle Planning

Chapter Sixteen: Battle Planning

Disclaimer: Not mine

POV: Jace

Me and Izzy were just training when a fire message arrived, we both dived at it but in the end it was Clary who caught it.

"It's from Magnus" she exclaimed excitably, unfolding the note she started to read.

"_Dear Lightwoods and co_

_I don't know about you but I am really impatient to get my Alexander back so I suggest we try finding a way for you to come here or you come to me so that we can get Alec and Bowen back. Alec told me in his latest letter that Asmodeus leaves Edom on Sunday for the whole day so we can invade then. Maybe talk to Tessa and get back to me._

_Love Magnus Bane"_

After she finished we all just sat and thought for a while in silence until Tessa came banging in.

"Guys I managed to get a hold of Alec and what is happening here…" she said warily trailing off. Wordlessly Clary handed her the letter from Magnus and Tessa read it with an unreadable expression on her face.

"Is there a way that we can get to wherever Magnus is?" I asked and she looked at me a second deep in thought until a second later her face broke into a huge smile.

"Yes!" she exclaimed happily jumping on the spot making the rest of us jump in surprise "I just need to find out where he is first…" she trailed off again. Then looking at us one last time she left the room leaving the rest of us confused.

POV: Tessa

I teleported to my house and went straight to my library, I was quite proud of my library since it did have some books containing some knowledge that even Magnus didn't know.

"Is everything okay there?" said some behind me, I whirled around in surprise to find Jace and Izzy looking at me from the door way.

"How did know where I live?" I asked them and Izzy shrugged but Jace just chucked me my jacket that I'd left at their place.

"I tracked you" Jace said looking at my piles of books in awe "You took off so suddenly that we thought that something bad had happened"

"No I just wanted to check something in this book" I told them gesturing to the book in my lap.

"And you think you can get us to Magnus?" Izzy asked while trying to read the book but it was all in demon language so she couldn't understand a word.

"Yes but I have to talk to someone first" I said and they gestured for me to go on, sighing I continued explaining " Well I know my father and we didn't use to have a very good relationship but know we're quite friendly and he likes to help me out whenever he can"

"I thought all warlocks hated their father" Jace muttered under his breath but I still heard him, Izzy saw my look and hit him on the arm muttering to him not to be rude.

"Now if you two leave so that I could go talk to him" I said pushing them towards the door, as soon as they left I started making a portal to my father's realm.

*Two Days Later*

POV: Magnus

*Dream*

"Alexander?" I asked into the darkness, there was no reply. Warily I took a step forward but my foot slipped and I fell through and under the dark flooring into a sea of water.

"You could have saved me" said a voice to my left "And me" said a voice to the right, I managed to catch sight of Roger and Raphael standing on land grinning wickedly.

"I tried to save you" I said with tears streaming out of my eyes "Please help me" my vision began to get blurry and I was about to black out when I heard a different, kinder voice.

"Wake up Magnus please" a voice begged and I started swimming to the surface but Roger pushed me back under " No one is hurting you Magnus, please we need you; Alec needs you" Raphael stepped forward with a knife and I wrenched away from land making my head go back under water.

"I'm gonna have fun with this" Raphael said while slowly turning to smoke, he reformed into the form of my stepfather; his face held an evil grin. Suddenly a blast of cold water hit me and I screamed before blacking out from shock.

*End Of Dream*

"Whoa what happens to you in your sleep Magnus?" Jace asked shaking his head at me. I looked around to see Izzy, Jace, Maia, Bat, Simon and Tessa standing around the room with Cecily, Reed and Rowan standing in the door way.

"Why is the bed wet?" I asked while sitting up, I thanked the lord that I wore pajama bottoms to bed last night.

"You wouldn't wake up and you kept screaming something about someone drowning you or something like that…" Jace Trailed off "But anyway you get dressed and we'll all be waiting" And with that everyone left the room. I got up and took a shower but I couldn't get the dream out of my head, in the end it took forty minutes for me to get out to the lounge.

"… So that way if anyone comes then we'll be warned and we can hide or something" Jace was saying "But what if it was all part of the plan?" another person exclaimed "we could be walking into a death trap for all we know"

"But we need to do something quickly" I said coming into the room, a few people nodded their heads and for the next two hours we all sat there plotting my 'fathers' down fall.

"Just hang on my dear Alexander" I whispered into the air that night as I lay in bed awake "We'll get you out"

_Authors Note:_

_I know it's been so long since I last updated but I had huge writers block __ but don't worry I have a ton of ideas now so I'll be updating more. _

_Anyway enjoy the chapter _

_-Chairman Meow101_


	18. Plan Gone Wrong

Chapter Seventeen: Plan gone wrong

Disclaimer: Not mine

POV: Alec

I was nervously pacing in the room that Asmodeus had given me when a fire message appeared in front of me; darting forwards I grabbed the fiery piece of paper.

_Dear Alec_

_You should start packing because you're not gonna be there much longer. Tessa managed to get herself, Jace, Izzy, Bat, Maia and Simon into the realm that I'm in and we invade my father's realm tomorrow; just after breakfast so that we have plenty time to get in and out. Do not attract any more attention to yourself then needed, but you won't have trouble with that knowing you. I must go now but I can't wait to see you my precious blue eyes._

_Love Magnus xoxox_

"Well what has you so happy?" asked a voice behind me, instantly I put the letter in my pocket and spun around to see Asmodeus looking at me with a smug look of his face.

"Oh noth-nothing" I stammered, Asmodeus gave me a look which I ignored "So what brings you here?"

"Just letting you know I'm leaving early" Asmodeus told me and I nodded, suddenly he caught sight of the note in my pocket "what's this?" he asked reaching out for the note; he moved so fast that I realized what he was going for too late and he managed to grab the note out of my pocket.

"Please don't hurt me" I whimpered when I saw the look of total fury in his eyes, grinning evilly Asmodeus snapped his fingers. Suddenly I was strapped to a cold metal chair that glowed a dark red.

"Try get out now" Asmodeus said smirking, I glared at him and tried to pull my arm free but all I got in return was an electric shock.

"What is this?" I asked glaring at him again; Asmodeus laughed and leaned in closer to me until our noses were just meters apart.

"Disobey me again and you may find yourself without an arm" he threaten "Do I make myself perfectly clear?" I nodded silently; Asmodeus smirked and left the room.

"Please help me" I muttered to myself before closing my eyes and trying to sleep, tomorrow couldn't come soon enough.

_Authors Note:_

_Well this Fanfic is officially annoying me at how boring it is to write it so I will wrap it up in two or three more chapters._

_-Chairman Meow101_

_P.S Please follow me on Wattpad, my Wattpad name is BeatriceBiersack_

_Thanks _


End file.
